Give Me Love
by purplecloak9
Summary: When Death Eater Severus Snape is called on by the love of his life, Lily Potter, he thinks it is his second chance at a living. However, Lily's goals are far from romantic.


"Hello, Severus, I've missed you."

His breath caught in his chest. His heart was beating so furiously that he wasn't quite sure whether or not he could die from it. _Thump, thump, thump._

"I've missed you."

She stepped into the light, breathtakingly beautiful. She wore loose robes over a baggy green jumper and dark jeans. Severus was walking toward her before he knew it, eager to show her that _he had_ changed, just like Potter. He wanted to tell her that he could be good, be smart, be funny, be handsome, attentive, loving. He could be anything Potter could be and more.

Severus couldn't love her so much for her to not love him back. It just wouldn't be fair.

He hugged her, burying his head in her long copper hair. It fell unbound over her shoulders and down to the middle of her back and smelled like pumpkins. How in the name of the Dark Lord could a woman be allowed to smell this _delicious?_

"I missed you," he told her again, pulling her as tight to him as he could manage. She wasn't hugging him back as forcefully, but he could feel her arms wrap around his waist and her cheek rest against his shoulder. Standing there, in her warm embrace, he struggled for control, struggled to steady his labored breathing.

"I'm glad you came," she said into the fabric of his black robes. There was a little blood on the hem, but otherwise they were clean. He had changed into his good robes when he'd received a discreet owl from her, requesting that they meet in a secluded alleyway in Muggle London. His Death Eater robes and mask were in his dingy room at Spinner's End, and he'd placed a heavy concealment charm on his Mark. If things went his way he didn't want guilt to push Lily, his Lily-love, away.

He must have murmured it to her because she pulled away, eyes flashing.

"_Don't_ call me that," she ordered. "My _husband _calls me that."

He made to pull her back into his arms, but she resisted.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he said carefully. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Lily took a deep breath, closing her eyes and running a hand through her copper tresses. "No, I'm sorry. This was a big mistake."

"No!" he said quickly, taking a step forward, and then a step back. "No, don't say this was a mistake. I need you with me!"

She smiled at him sadly. "Severus… How do I explain what I need from you?"

"You can ask anything of me and I can assure it," he said proudly. "I have connections now."

She laughed derisively. "What connections do you have, Severus? Is Voldemort your big connection?"

Anger bubbled up inside of him. "What is it you want, Lily?"

Her emerald eyes met his and he flinched. Her eyes were full of a deep seated panic that he couldn't begin to comprehend.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice much softer now.

She took a breath. "There's a spy in our midst, Severus. Someone James and I trust implicitly is spying on us for Voldemort. And I need you to give me a name."

Severus turned away from her, clenching his jaw. He wanted to cry. All of this time, hoping, and she was only here to protect Potter.

"I can't tell you that."

He felt her approach him, putting her hand on his forearm, brushing the concealed Mark with her fingers. "I know you can help me. You _have to _help me."

He pulled away from her roughly. "I don't have to do anything!"

"Be reasonable, Severus."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

He had turned away from her, but she moved in front of him again. "I have to protect my family."

He shook his head. "You don't have to protect him, Lily. You could come away with me, right now and I'll hide you. No one will know where you are except the Dark Lord. I know what you're thinking, that he will be displeased by your blood, but he's a merciful Lord, Lily. I _know_ that if I tell him how much I love you that he'll accept you into the circle. He'll let me take you home."

Her eyes widened in horror.

"You're kidding yourself! Voldemort is a _merciful Lord?_ Are you even listening to the words coming out of your mouth? He would kill me as sure as you're standing here."

"No! I could speak with him, beg for his consideration," he said stubbornly, begging her to see reason.

"You don't understand," she whispered. "I can't leave James. I love him too much."

"He's bewitched you, Lily. Potter couldn't possibly know what love is, unless it's with himself! I'll do anything, anything to get you to come back with me. I can't protect you if you aren't with me."

It was her turn to walk away from him. The blood was rushing in his ears while he awaited her decision. It was so frightening, to have her so close, but also have her close to another man. Every time he thought of Potter he felt his fists clench. Oh, how he would like to use his new magic to kill that vermin!

When she turned back to face him, he was confused to see an enthusiastic smile on her face. Whatever she was thinking about was lightening her face up like _lumos_, and he felt a smile begin to possess his own mouth at the sight of it.

"I'm having a baby, Severus. I'm having a son, with James," she added unnecessarily. Her smile slipped. "I have to protect him. I can't let anything happen to him, my Harry, my snitch." She smiled at some remembered joke, and he knew it was over.

She would never, ever smile at down at a stomach big and round with _his _child inside of her. She would never kiss him with all of the passion he felt for her. He would never wake up to her warm body, snuggled up against him in a bed, in _their_ bed. It had taken Severus Snape many years and much heartbreak to accept that Lily Evans was never going to love him, and the knowledge turned him cold inside.

"Do you understand things now?" she asked. "I'm having a child and I need that name. Tell me who is betraying us."

He looked at her his eyes quickly draining of emotion and his face becoming the cool mask it would be for the next seventeen years.

"I can't tell you that."

And he strode away.


End file.
